Will Everything be fine?
by sghazalifard
Summary: 3 months passed the war, 3 months after that night. Will everything be fine? HP/DM Warnings will be updating in each chapter... check them before you started to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this book or any characters, just the plot is mine. **

**A/N: whoever died in the books are alive ecxpet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and of course Voldie is dead. Oh some of Draco's friends died too, like Parkinson girl and Crabb and Goyle.**

Draco sat on his neat bed; he checked his bed-side table. Everything was packed. He was ready for leaving. 3 months past from the great battle at Hogwarts, 3 months from that night. He sighed and got up. He had an appointment with Headmaster.

Few minutes later he was sitting in front of headmaster's desk, who was signing a parchment. Dumbledore finished his work and smiled to Draco "What is this important thing you wanted talk to me instantly Draco?" Draco took out a parchment from his pocket and gave it to headmaster "What is this, my boy?" Draco just stared at his lap. Dumbledore unfolded the parchment and read it. A very noticeable frown appeared on his face "When did this happen, Draco?" "3 months ago, sir." "My boy, do you aware of the rules about this problem?" "Yes, sir. I packed my things already and owled my aunt to come and get me." Dumbledore looked at the blond boy in front of him with sympathy. He knew how much problem this boy had in previous years and specially in past 3 months. Everyone at school and out of it tried to break the boy but he remains strong but now he looked so broken "Very well son. Would you tell me, who is the other person?" Draco's head shot up and he looked pleadingly to the old wizard "Please sir, I can't. Don't ask me about this. Please" "Don't need to panic son. It's ok. You can keep it a secret." Draco looked relax again "Does anybody else know?" "Just professor Snape sir. I told him yesterday, he said he will take me to gates to my aunt" "Since when you know Draco?" "2 months sir but I was hoping that it is going to disappear. I am weak sir, I wished that it will gone."

Dumbledore frowned again but this time in anger with himself, how didn't he noticed about this condition?

A knock echoed in the room and Snape came in "Andromeda Tonks is here, sir." "Very well then, Draco you can go. I will arrange for you to come and have your NEWTS. Owl me whenever you have problem ok boy? And I will come to you to answer your questions about your studies." "Yes sir. Thank you."

Draco went out with Snape who had his arm around his godson's shoulder "I took your things out already, you will owl me every week and tell me about everything ok? I will come and see you whenever I can." "I'm sorry, Sev." "Don't be dragon. Everything will be fine. It wasn't your fault."

Andromeda Tonks ran to his nephew. She was worrying over him since she received the letter from him. She embraced the boy and ran his hand smoothly over Draco's back "Are you all right sweetheart?" "Yes Aunt Andy, thanks for coming after me." "Oh, my baby dragon. Of course I will come after you. You are my kin and my only family." Then she looked at Snape who was trying to hide his emotions "I will take care of him Severus, I will owl you about his progress." "Thanks Andromeda, I will send some helping books and stuffs for his studies." Andromeda nodded "Ready to go Draco?" Draco hugged Snape hard and kissed his cheek "Bye Sev." "Bye dragon. Be careful and take care" Andromeda took out her port-key and signaled Draco to touch it.

They appeared in Tonks residence. Ted Tonks was sitting on his usual spot in the living room and was reading the daily newspaper, when he saw his wife and her nephew he got up and walked to them. "Hi, Uncle Ted." "Hello, young Draco." "Ted, honey, could you please take Draco's trunk to his room? Draco come with me, you need to eat first" "I'm not hungry aunty, can I just go to my room and sleep?" "No, you need to eat then you can rest. Dora will come today, and I know you hate it when she says that you are gonna die because of not eating, so come on Draco. Kitchen. Now" Draco just followed his aunt, he knew that he had to eat but he was so tired, this condition was killing him. Ted got back downstairs and came to kitchen "Honey, do you want a cup of tea?" "Yes, that will be good Andy. All of your things are in your room, the one across from Dora's. Wish you like the room Draco." "Thanks Uncle Ted, sorry for bothering you." "Not at all, son. You are a family and always will be."

HP/DM-HP/DM-HP/DM

Dumbledore was sitting in his room when Snape went inside "He is gone Albus." "I feel sorry for the boy. He'd seen a lot and now this. Severus, did he told you about the other one?" "No, he didn't. I tried to read his mind but he blocked me. He didn't need these kinds of things, Albus. He lost both his parents, most of his fortune, all of his friends are dead and everyone in the school tried to break him through this past 3 months." "I know Severus, but I can't do anything. It's a strict rule of the school." "I know, I just … ah… never mind. I told him that I will send him some helping things for his NEWTS studies." "That's ok, I will visit him and help him in his studies whenever I can, you can do that too. I will ask Remus and Sirius too. Even Nymphadora can do that too." "That's good, he is a clever boy, he can study himself and ask us about the problems. Albus is it ok if I meet him every week at weekends?" "Of course, beside Andromeda's family you are the only one he has." Snpae nodded at headmaster and then left.

HP/DM-HP/DM-HP/DM

Dinner time was the best part of the day for the tired students of Hogwarts. The Gryffindor golden trio were sitting and waiting for the dinners to appear "I am starving." "You always starve. Ron" "of course I do Hermione; I am a boy in growing." Hermione rolled his eyes and harry just smiled at his silly best friend. Luna Lovegood sat beside Hermione and Neville "Hello Luna? What are doing here?" "Can't I sit beside my boyfriend, Hermione?" Neville blushed after Luna saying that "Oh, Sorry. Of course you can." Luna smiled and then let her eyes roamed all over the great hall "Where is Draco?" "You mean Malfoy?" "Do we have another Draco in the school, Ronald?" Ron frowned at Luna "Why you calling him with his first name? And why should we care about him?" "I call everyone with their first names and you should care because he is a fellow student. He didn't look good this past weeks, he was paler than before. Neville saw him vomiting in the bathroom once, right?" Neville nodded "Yes, he was sweating and vomiting everything he had in stomach. Luna and I realized that he is not eating well these weeks actually?" Ron scowled at the couple "Thanks for those Malfoy vomiting images, I want to eat dinner guys, you know. And maybe he was having nightmare because of being a ferret."

Harry looked at Draco Malfoy's spot of the Slythrin table which was the very lonely seat in the end of the table. There was no other 7 year at the table. They were all dead and some of them like Blaise Zabini left the school. It was odd. Draco never skipped any meal. Even though he didn't eat at all sometimes. Harry looked at Professor's table, headmaster were talking with McGonagall who was looking so surprised but in a bad way. Snape was in a gloomy position, he wasn't eating and he was just frowning. Harry knew something was wrong and he had to know what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this book or any characters, just the plot is mine. **

**Warning: If You are an under-age or you are uncomfortable with male/male sex or boyXboy relationship abandon this page immediately. MPreg, Slash, some bad mouthing and MALE SEX. **

**HARRYPOV**

"Oh Harry, my boy, what can I do for you?" "Professor, I have a question. Where is Malfoy?" Dumbledore's face showed concern "I am sorry son, but I don't think so I can give you information about Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you that he is in a safe place." "But…" "Why you care Potter?" Snape appeared in Dumbledore's office "Excuse me professor?" "Why you care about Draco? Is it because you want to disturb him more? To break him more? Wasn't the past 3 months enough Mr. Potter?" Is he serious "He ruined 7 years of my life with his snarky comments and now just because of 3 months you are on his side?" "Did he ever corner you? Punched you? Abused you physically?" how does he know about that? "I assume not. So do not try to compare what he did and what you did with each other." "Severus, that's enough. Harry got your point. Young Draco is ill. He needs rest so he is resting. I think this is enough for you. You may leave now." I nodded at headmaster and frowned at Snape who glared at me.

When I got out of the room, I stayed there stunned. What did Snape meant by physical abuse. I am sure no one knows about that night. I am sure no one knows.

_Flashback_

_It finished, finally I killed Voldemort. I killed him and now I am free, whole of the Wizarding world is free. Everyone were celebrating, some were mourning for the deads. I saw a flash of silvery hair up the stairs. I don't know why but my blood boiled. I had to do something with this anger inside me._

_I ran to the way he walked and saw him went to a class room. I followed him quickly and closed the door. The sound of the door startled him and he turned with a frightened face. _

"_What are you doing here alone, Malfoy? Huh? Organizing another plan to kill me?" he didn't answer me and kept looking at me with frightened face "Cat got your tongue?" I snorted and walked towards him, he walked backward. I stopped when he hit the desk and grabbed the edge of the desk. "Don't worry ferret, you are not gonna die. You are not worth of dying. I prefer humiliation. It's bad we don't have an audience but I prefer it this way. I reached forward and grabbed his collar and yanked him forward. He didn't struggle at all and I liked this submissive part of his. I smirked and tore his shirt apart. "Po...Potter… Please… please… don't…" "Be a good whore you are and shut up Malfoy." He closed his mouth and I take off his pants and boxers. Turned him around and bended him on the desk. I ran my hand over his back. He shivered. He was trembling. I knew it wasn't because of my touches. He was afraid and that makes me happy._

_I bent over him whispered in his ear "I gonna fuck you and you are not gonna do anything about it." I grabbed his neck and tossed him on the ground. He winced in pain but I didn't give a shit about it. I muttered a spell; wand-less magic is really a handy thing. His hands stretched over his head on the floor and tied together and to the floor. He pulled his hand but the ropes got tighter and he moaned in pain. I slapped him hard in the face "Don't make any voice whore." He whimpered but no voice came out of his mouth._

_His body was flawless except those scars that I made last year with Snape's spell. His body was shaking. I didn't know it was because he was afraid, or it was pain or was it because of the cold stone of classroom's floor. I hovered over him and opened my pants zipper and took out my manhood. I was painfully hard, the war's pressure, being awfully angry and adrenaline are the reasons I was like this. I parted his legs and took his hips and without even a little preparation or a warning I entered him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes were wide open. This felt awesome. He was so tight even tighter than Ginny. I didn't give him a chance to adjust. I pulled out and pushed in again. After few seconds I started to push inside him like crazy. I sensed some liquid on my balls, I looked down I saw blood is coming outside of his entrance. I smirked and mumbled in his ear "It hurts right? It hurts so badly right? You deserve this you know." he just shivered again. And it made me to go faster than before. _

_I sensed my orgasm coming to edge so grabbed his right knee and bend it and changed our angle and go faster if it was possible. The tightness felt awesome. It helped me to ease my tensions and anger. After few pushes I reached my orgasm and instead of pulling out of him to spend my seeds on his skin; the thing I always do when I had sex with Ginny, I let my seed to fill him. I pushed a few more and when I was sure there is no more else seed in my shaft I pulled out and closed my zipper and stood up and walked towards the door. Before I open the door I looked at him. His face was screwed with tears. His lower body was filled with blood, I muttered a spell again and his hands got free. He held himself immediately and started to shake. "You better keep quit or I will kill you this time." I went out of the class and closed the door behind me but I heard a sob before it got close completely._

_End of flashback_

Could he tell Snape about our night 3 months ago? I have to know where the hell he is.

I walked to common room and entered "Where have you been mate?" Ron asked me "I went to see Dumbledore, need to ask something. It is not important. What are you up to? Have any plans to spend tonight?" Ron smiled "of course I have."

**DRACOPOV**

_He was pushing inside me harder. It was killing me. The pain was too much. I couldn't bare it. Help me. Please someone help me. _

"Draco…"

_Please. Just someone please pass this corridor. Help me _

"Draco…"

I jumped and looked around. I was in my room in my Aunty Andy's home and my cousin was there sitting beside my waist and looking at me with a concern look "You ok baby?" I sat up and threw myself to her arms. I couldn't control my tears. She patted my head "It's ok baby. Don't cry. It will be ok. Sh…sh…sh"

She pulled me in her embrace tighter and shifted in bed and rested her back at the wall. "You know, you can tell me what happened and what is bothering you dragon." I nodded and hugged her waist "I know Dora. Maybe someday I'll tell you." "As you wish, baby." She started to hum a song for me, her soothing voice made me fallen to a dreamless sleep soon.

**TONKSPOV**

Since 3 months ago he became so fragile and broken. He looked paler than before. I cuddled him tighter while he was sleeping and stroked his silvery blonde hairs. "Is he ok?" I heard my fiancé's voice threw the door frame. I looked at him "Yes, he is just tired and scared. He will be fine. What are you doing here Remy?" "Dumbledore asked me to help him study. I brought some books which Severus wanted him to have. Did he say about who is the father of the child?" "No, not at all. And I am not pushing him. He is afraid." "Male pregnancies are rare. The other person must be someone in a very strong magic position." "Maybe or maybe that guy was so tensed and he bottled up his magic for so long. That can cast a magic like this too." "Yes. That's true too. By the way dinner is ready. Your mom asked me to call you." "Tell her save us the meal. I'm not gonna leave him alone and I am not gonna wake him up either. He just drifted to sleep." "Ok, I will inform your mother." He offered me a smile and I smiled back.

After Remus left I started humming to Draco and kissed his forehead "I will never let anyone hurts you Draco even if he is father of the baby."

**A/N: Hi, thanks to whoever added this story to their favorites and followings. I am not gonna update till I receive some proper reviews. If you have problem with this story tell me. Tell me what you think. Till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this book or any characters, just the plot is mine. **

**Warning: If You are an under-age or you are uncomfortable with male/male sex or boyXboy relationship abandon this page immediately. MPreg, Slash, some bad mouthing and OOC.**

**A/N: the **_**ITALIC**_** thingy in Draco's talking is his mind**

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione asked. "Um… sorry, 'Mione. I got distracted." "You know what harry, I think you are hiding something from us. What is going on with you?" "Nothing really. I am just concern about Malfoy?" "Concern about Malfoy? You? Tell me something that I believe Harry." "Really… I am concern about him. He is missing and Dumbledore and Snape said that he is ill or something." "Funny Harry, you concern about Malfoy because he is ill. As far as I know you and everyone else in this castle just hurt him these past months and now you are concern, why? Because there is no one around to brake?" Harry knew that Hermione was right. She was the only one that never hurt Malfoy besides Neville and Luna. "You can believe it or not Hermione, I don't care." Harry got up from his seat and walked towards his dorm room.

Ron who just sat on his seat and brought some fire whiskeys threw his eyebrow up "What happened here 'Mione?" "Nothing, just Harry is hiding something and that is bothering me." "Give him a break, girl. He has so many things on his mind." "Oh, of course he has. Hurting Draco Malfoy is such a big deal." she said and got up and went to her room as well. "Why you care about that ferret a lot?" Ron said

HP/DM-HP/DM-HP/DM

"_You better keep quit or I will kill you this time."_

"_You better keep quit or I will kill you this time."_

"_You better keep quit or I will kill you this time."_

"_You better keep quit or I will kill you this time."_

"STOP IT" Draco yelled when he woke up from his nightmare. He touched his head, he was all sweaty and his breathing was so harsh for his liking.

The door to his bedroom opened and Tonks and Andromeda rushed to the room and hoped on the bed and started to check on Draco "Baby, are you fine?" "Is there anything with the child?" they both asked at the same, Draco took a deep breath "I'm ok, it was just a nightmare." "Do you want to talk about it Draco?" Tonks asked and Drcao shook his head 'no'. "Draco, honey, you should talk to someone. Bottle up your problems are not gonna help. It is bad for you and baby's health." "I…I… know, Aunt Andy but I am not… not... ready yet." Andromeda nodded and signaled Tonks to get up. "Tell us whenever you want sweetheart. Now lie down and rest. I wish I could give you some dreamless potion but it's harmful for the baby" "It's ok, Anut Andy. I am used to these dreams."

Andromeda and Tonks went out of the room and closed the door. "Mom, he is going in the mental break-down if he doesn't talk soon" "I know Dora, but what should we do. He has to tell us willingly." "I know mom but this is so disturbing, I am worried." "You and I both, Dora. I should call Albus and fill him with this nightmare news." "Ok, mom. Good night." "Good night, Dora."

Draco rested his back at the bed head-stand, why he can't let it go. _Maybe, because there are some souvenirs_. The baby does nothing with him. _It has everything with him, this is his baby you are carrying_. It is not his; it is mine, me only. _But…_ . Shut up. Draco took another deep breath and let his eyes to be closed.

HP/DM-HP/DM-HP/DM

"Albus?" Severus called when he entered the headmaster's room. "Here, son. What is it?" "I am going to Andromeda's today." "Oh, take Sirius with you." "Why?" "Severus, just take him with you." "Why you always make me do things to help Black be some social person." "This is not about Sirius, it is about Draco. Maybe he can help; he is his mother's cousin." "Whatever" "Severus" "Ok, I will take Black with me but if he says some inappropriate things to me or to Draco I will hex him." "I will warn him, now when are leaving?" "In 30 minutes."

"Andy?" Sirius called as soon as he set his foot out of the fire place. Andromeda walked to the room "Hi, Sirius. How are you?" "I am so good." Sirius said. "Would you mind to walk away Black, I want to set my foot on the floor." Severus's voice came from Sirius's back "Oh, I forgot you even existed." "Shut up, Black" "Whatever." Severus came out of the fire place and hugged Andromeda and then looked in the room "If you looking for Draco, he is in his room." "Thanks" Severus said and walked out of the room "I think I have to follow him, Albus wants me to help the Malfoy off-spring." "He has a name Sirius." "I know Andy, but it's hard to call him something else." "Please try, my little nephew is in a bad state." "I try my best, you have my words." Sirius said and walked towards up-stairs.

"Draco, you look pale, have you eaten anything?" "I did, Sev." "So why you look ill." "Maybe, because he is knocked up, Snape." Sirius said and received a deadly glare from Snape who then turned to his god son again "Do not listen to this moron dragon. He is mentally ill." "Watch your mouth, Snape" Sirius said "Both of you; stop this childish argument." Lupin's voice came from the corridor "Draco, did you read your lesson?" "Yes, Remus. I did." Severus looked at him "What topic did you study?" "Herbology, Sev." "Any problems maybe?" Sirius asked "No." "So you are a smart boy, aren't you?" "Of course he is a smart boy, Black. He is the best in some topics." "You mean the second best, after Hermione." "Actually Sirius, Severus is right, Draco is the best in some topics and Hermione is after him." Remus said and made Draco blush.

Draco turned to Severus "Is everything ok at school?" "Yes, except that Potter boy who keeps going on my nerves" Draco shivered to Harry Potter's name mentioning. "Hold on, Snape. That Potter boy is my grandson and he is a noble man." "Of course he is. He is that noble who harms my god son every day, with his words or even he is that noble who does not stop his friends who harm my god son verbally or physically." "How dare you to talk about harry like that, Remus don't want to say something?" "Actually Sirius, I am disappointed in Harry's behavior lately. Whatever Severus is saying is true. I am not visiting harry for some time now, actually 2 months after I heard about what he did to Draco." "I can't believe you Remus." Sirius said and left the room "Sorry for his behavior, Draco. I let you be alone with Sev now." Remus said and left the room to follow Sirius. "Someday, gonna hex Black." "It is not important Sev. You would defend me too if I was in Po…Potter's place." Severus hugged Draco and kissed the top of his head. "Please owl me what ever happened ok." Severus said and got up from the bed "Oh, by the way you have healer visit on Friday next week." "Thanks Sev. Say my greetings to professor Dumbledore." Draco said and received a smile from Severus before he left.

_Potter asked about you_. Because he things I said something to them. _He asked about you_. I know. _He asked…_. Would you shut up? I know; I have to be more careful. _Careful about what, if black say something to him you will be dead meat._ Thanks for the sympathy.


End file.
